


Dead Masquerade

by Cas_The_Squid



Category: Black Veil Brides, Escape the Fate
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_The_Squid/pseuds/Cas_The_Squid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and his friends are new at school and on the first day Andy sets his sights on him. Andy will do anything to get Max to go to the school masquerade with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Andy's POV

I awoke to my alarm clock blasting 'Burn It Down' by Avenged Sevenfold. I absolutely hate it and the only reason I picked that song is because it's loud as fuck and can wake anyone up. Even if they sleep like the dead.

Afer barely resisting the urge to smash my clock into a million tiny bits I dragged myself to the en suite bathroom which I only managed to get my mom to agree to me having with the argument that I simply take longer than she does to get ready. 

When I finished getting all dolled up I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen to make my morning coffee. No one ever tries to talk to me before I have it in hand and about half-way finished. Ashley had to learn that the hard way. I punched him in the nuts once when he was trying to talk to me about school work. I was just that cranky and he was just that god damn annoying. Plus, who the hell is excited about school at seven in the morning? He deserved the punch for being such a morning person.

I put my usual strawberry Pop Tart  in the toaster and got all my school shit together, double checking to make sure I did all my homework. I'm not a nerd I just don't like teachers yelling at me. Plus I need to have good grades so my paresnt will by me a car when I turn sixteen in a few months.

Once that was all taken care of I sat down, Pop Tart in hand and sipped my coffee only to have the shit scared out of me by Jinxx honking his horn telling me to hurry up.w With my poptart in my mouth and coffee in hand I grabbed my messenger bag and headed out to his car. I didn't even bother to lock the door, mom will do it for me when she leaves later.

I plop down in the front seat and start looking through his CDs. Feeling content with my choice I put in a random Kiss      album. The whole dive to school I was singing along to all the songs, annoying the hell out of Jinxx to where he threw someting at me. I'm not sure what it was and I'm not sure I ever want to know. He was some weird stuff in his car and I'd hate to have been hit with a  voodoo head or a used condom or something. 

When we arrived at school Ashely and CC where already waiting for us in the senior parking lot, leaning against Ashley's truck and playing what looked like Rock, Paper, Scissors. Jinxx barely having parked I jumped out the car l, ran up to Ashley and Jules on his back yelling rape as if he was the one on me. He managed to get me off but not without earing a few what-the-fuck looks from the people around us.

" 'Sup guys? Why are you guys here already? Don't you two normally wait for the last possible moment to arrive?" I said with extreme curiosity because I have never seen them at school before the bell rang. I've known them for seven years and never once have they been early. The world must be ending. 

" We heard that there's gonna be some new guys. We wanted to check out the new meat. Some people say they all got kicked out of their old school for almost beating a guy to death."

" Since when do you guys listen to rumors? I thought we're all above that shit."

"Since we heard they're all hot as fuck" Ash said with a smirk that made me fear for those guys' innocence. Not that I'm any better, but still it was a creepy smirk.

" Do you know what grade they are? Maybe we'll get lucky and have one of them in our class." I asked trying divert Ash's train of though.  It was never a good thing when he smirks like that.

"Well we know that two of them are seniors and the other two are uh... sophomores." CC said looking like he had to really try hard to remember that.

"Well speak of the devil or devils, here they come." Jinxx said directing our attention to where he was pointing.

They were walking slowly checking out their suroundings. One of them was tall and had long black, curly hair and a pair of avaiators on. He was wearing a black sleveless shirt that showed off his lean muscles, matched with black skinny jeans and black vans. Walking next to him was a guy who was slightly taller and had medium length, razored, black hair. A plain, red shirt, also sleeveless, and showing off the colorful tattos that covered most of his arms. And just like that other guy, black skinnies and black vans. A guy walking just a few paces behind him had bleached blonde hair and a white jacket over a black shirt and regular, grey pants and black Converse. 

It took me a second to realize that CC had said there were four guys and we only saw three, one was missing. Probably late or something. 

Just then the warning bell rang for class and we all scurried off to our classes, not wanting to get a detention on a monday. 

I have first period with Jinxx and Ashely, Economics with Mr. Weber. He may seem like a nice guy when you first meet him but he's actually really fucking weird. 

We made the tardy bell by meer seconds and sat down in our seats in the middle of the front. I used to sit in the way back with Ash but got moved right next to Jinxx for an unknown reason. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

The lesson started normally with nothing special happening until there was a knock at the door and the most gorgeous boy walked in. He was bitting his snake bitten lip as he gave the teacher his late note. This must be the other boy they were talking about. Ash was right, he is hot as hell. I think I just found  my date to the school masquerade.

The school Masqurade is the biggest thing to happen all year. If you don't go you might as well just walk around with a sigh around your neck saying 'Loser'. Everyone goes and everyone gets drunk off their asses and gets laid. I intend to get into his pants by then. Yes I know  I'm a whore. Get over it.

The boy looked around the room for a seat and we both realize at the same time that the only open desk is the one right next to me. He quickly walked to the desk and sat down without looking at anyone else. He took out a notebook and started writing and didn't look up the whole class until the bell rang. He practically ran like a bat out of hell from the room. I looked back at Jinxx as if he had an explanation for the guys weird behavior and he just shrugged and left for second period.

As I left the classroom  I kicked  something. I looked down and saw it was a notebook. It looked just like the one that kid was writing in. I guess in his haste to leave he dropped it. I smiled as an idea came to me. Now I have a reason to talk to him and ask him to the masquerade.

I put the notebook in my bag and headed off to second period and started to plan on how I was going to use the notebook to my advantage. 

 I'm going to have fun with this...


	2. 2

Max's POV

I'm freaking out! I lost my lyrics notebook and I can't find it anywhere. I've dumped my bag out, twice! I checked all my classes and one has seen it. I bet someone took it and threw it away... or maybe they're reading it right now laughing at it all. I would die if someone ever read it. Not even Ronnie is allowed to look at it and I’ve known him since we were in diapers.

During my mental rant I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. So now, I'm on my ass staring at the most beautiful guy I've ever seen, besides Ronnie that is, but that's for another time.

“Watch where you’re going dip shit.” The guy next to the one I was staring at said. He must be the one I bumped into.

“S-sorry.” Was all I got out before beautiful boy yanked me up by the arm, almost yanking it out of its socket. It made a loud pop and by the apologetic look on his face, he didn’t mean to do that.

“Come on Andy, lets go before Ash kills us for keeping him waiting.” Rude boy said walking off, yanking the beautiful boy, who I guess is Andy, behind him.

I stared  at Andy as they walked away and he looked back at me and smiled I  blushed, though I sure he couldn’t see it. Then he took out something from his bag on his shoulder and my eyes bugged as I noticed it was my notebook. He put his index finger up to his lips in a shushing kind of thing and winked at me before disappearing from sight in the sea of students.

I just stood there frozen until I heard the late bell ring for 5th period. I had spent my whole lunch looking for my notebook and now I'm late to class. What a great first day here. Note the heavy sarcasm.

I trudged off to class remembering its P.E. and I have it with Monte. Well at least he can get my mind off my notebook for one period.

I got to the locker room and found Monte already dressed and waiting for me by what I assume is my locker. I quickly got dressed and we headed out to the gym and just stood around and talked like everyone else until they all started to sit in lines. Then we just stood there awkwardly as everyone looked at us.

I could see a few girls giving us flirty looks, some disgusted and others I couldn’t tell. All the guys looked at us like we were the back end of a skunk. We could hear them whispering and calling us faggots.  Which we are but it’s still not nice to judge by how we look. To me they all look like a bunch of assholes.

A few minuets later the teacher came out and told us what line to sit in and stuff. After he took role  he said some stuff about sports then sent all the kids -row by row- running down the stairs and to the field. Is that even safe to run down the stairs?

After Monte and I were pummeled in football, we changed back and waited for the bell to ring for 6th period. We waited by the only set of stairs here (I hate outdoor schools) and just talked about how much we hate our teachers already.

As Monte was ranting about how he got detention from his English teacher, I saw that Andy guy again. He looked right at me and winked just like before.

Completely ignoring Monte I went after Andy. I followed him to the nearest boys’ bathroom (Yeah, that sooooo doesn’t sound stalkerish) where he pulled me in and locked the door.

“Give me my notebook back.” I said sternly looking right at him.

“No, not till I get something out of giving it back.” He said, not missing a beat.

“What you mean like money or something?”

“No I don’t want money.”

“Well then what the hell do you want?” This boy may be hot but be frustrating.

“A date. That’s it. I just want one date and you’ll be rid of me forever.”

“Really that’s it? Just one date? Fine I’ll do it. You better not look in my notebook either.” with that, I unlocked the door and went back to Monte just as the bell rang.

Something tells me I shouldn’t have said yes so quickly.


End file.
